You Picked Me
by the10thcullen
Summary: H/Hr Songfic Hermione is madly in love with Harry, but he'd never fall for her. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Will I Ever Own Harry Potter, & I Also Do Not Own "You Picked Me"…The Song Respectfully Belongs To A Fine Frenzy.

_**You Picked Me**_

"Hermione, do you have any clue where Harry is? I want to know about the Potions assignment I need for today…" Ron said, with little bits of food flying out of his mouth. It's breakfast time in the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting across from him.

"First of all, don't talk with your mouth full. Second, I haven't the slightest inkling where he is. He might be with Cho…no, wait, Luna…or Ginny, I don't know!" she pouted.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you this edgy since exam grades came out." He said, with one eyebrow raised, and no food in his mouth.

"Just finish your food…By the way, the assignment was to classify the main ingredients in the Draught of the Living Dead. I'll be in the Common Room." She told him as she got up and headed out.

_Ron knew what Hermione was upset about. She was madly in love with Harry, but he'd never fall for her. He went after the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, so he'd never fall for the smartest girl in the school. _

When she got there, Harry was sitting on the chair by the warm fireplace…waiting for her. He had set his books on the end table to make room for her.

"Harry, what's wrong? Something in your look tells me something's up." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, Hermione, you can read me like the books you read so much." He chuckled, and she did as well.

'Well?"

"It's just that, I'm changing my ways. I'm done with all the pretty girls. There's someone I must get to know better." He said, taking her hand in his.

"You can't be serious! Harry, why me? Surely you'd rather be with Cho? I mean, you've had a crush on her since 3rd year!"

"True, but whenever we got together, she'd end up in tears because she'd want to know about Cedric."

"What about Luna? You guys seem to have a lot in common.

"Not really. We can both see thestrals, but that's about it."

"Ginny? You two have been friends since you saw her at Platform 9&3/4!"

"I know, Hermione, but she seems like the flirtatious type. I'm not ready to trust her around other guys."

"Are you sure there's no one else you'd wanna be with?"

"Nope, just the smartest girl at Hogwarts."

He put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She let him, but when he stopped, she moved towards him. They sat there, snuggling by the fire. Then, their lips met. After that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The Next Morning…_

Hermione woke up, only to find her wrapped in Harry's arms. She carefully moved them, being sure not to wake him up. She ran up to the Girls Dormitory. She undressed, showered rather quickly, and while she was putting on her robes she sang a lively song that fit her mood:

**1, 2, 3…  
Counting out the signs we see, the  
tall buildings fading in the distance, only **

**Dots on a map  
4, 5, 6…  
The two of us a perfect fit, you're**

**All mine, all mine **

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree,  
Hiding out behind the leaves,  
I was difficult to reach,  
But you picked me…  
Like a shell upon a beach,  
Just another pretty piece,  
I was difficult to see,  
but you picked me…  
Yeah, you picked me

So softly, rain against the windows, and the 

**Strong coffee warming up my fingers, in this **

**Fisherman's house  
you got me, Searched the sand, and climbed the tree, and **

**Brought me back down **

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree,  
Hiding out behind the leaves,  
I was difficult to reach,  
But you picked me…  
Like a shell upon a beach,  
Just another pretty piece,  
I was difficult to see,  
but you picked me, 

**Yeah, you picked me…**

**Like an apple on a tree,  
Hiding out behind the leaves,  
I was difficult to reach,  
but you picked me…  
Like a shell upon a beach,  
Just another pretty piece,  
I was difficult to see,  
but you picked me, **

**Like an apple on a tree,  
Hiding out behind the leaves,  
I was difficult to reach,  
but you picked me…  
Like a shell upon a beach,  
Just another pretty piece,  
I was difficult to see,  
but you picked me, **

**Yeah, you picked me…**

When she went back down to the Common Room, Harry was sitting up with his hair slightly messier than usual.

"What was that for? I've never heard you sing before…" he said, one eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

"You see me, Harry. I'm practically invisible, but you are the only one who seems to see me for who I am."

He got up and straightened his glasses.

"Come here, Hermione." He opened his arms wide for her.

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for the second time, but definitely not the last time.

YAY! Another one done! Please R&R…I love getting advice on what I can do better! Another songfic is in the works and will be posted soon! 


End file.
